


Tossing and Turning

by Galactic_fire



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fear of Sleeping, Fluff, Four gets emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t stop changing these tags, Insomnia, Legend gets angsty, Linked Universe, Majora is also mentioned, Midna is mentioned, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nobody is having a good time, Occasional Humour, Oversleeping, Sky is sleepy, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, Time is dad again, Wind is babey again, ballad of the windfish, bed wetting, heavy sleeping, kept up by the voices in your head, koholint flashbacks, poor Twilight, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for various games, yes that sounds edgy but it’s Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: Nobody really knew why it was so, but it seemed every member of the gang had some problem with sleeping.Nobody ever brought it up in conversation, it just seemed to be a fact of being a Link at this point.A series of short fics in which no one can sleep.





	1. Sleep Paralysis- Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be an interesting idea to give the Link’s sleeping problems considering almost every game starts with Link waking up. He’s also depicted having nightmares in a lot of his games. Also this is just my excuse for a hurt/comfort fest lmao.

Nobody really knew why it was so, but it seemed every member of the gang had some problem with sleeping. 

Nobody ever brought it up in conversation, it just seemed to be a fact of being a Link at this point. 

It was entirely normal to wake up in the morning and find one of the heroes had not slept a wink. It was also entirely normal to be woken up in the middle of the night by someone having a nightmare. 

Nights where nothing interesting happened were a blessing in the group. 

Of course it didn’t help that everyone had to spend an hour or so on watch every night. For some it was just another factor in their messed up sleep schedule. But it was also a necessity. Night attacks from monsters were entirely plausible. 

That night was no exception. 

It was about four in the morning and the hero of Winds was exhausted. 

The gang had been traveling practically all day and he couldn’t have felt better when he finally was able to cuddle up into a warm blanket by the camp fire. 

That was until Time had woken him up in the wee hours of the morning. 

“Sorry Wind, you’re up...”

The youngest hero groaned. 

Of course. Of course tonight of all nights was his early morning lookout. 

Relinquishing the hope of getting a full nights sleep he sighed and went to where Time had been sitting. 

In the hour or so that passed he was sure he had accidentally taken a five minute snooze multiple times. 

Gods, at this rate the monsters could just approach the camp without even sneaking and Wind probably wouldn’t notice. He was that tired. 

As the crescent moon started to dip below the distant mountains, Wind decided his time was up. With any luck he’d be able to get another three or four hours sleep. 

Now who was next on lookout after him?

Oh yes! Warriors. 

Clambering over the piles of sleeping Links he eventually located the hero of Warriors. He was tucked up a little further away from the rest of the group and sleeping soundly on his back. 

Wind almost felt bad waking him up but his own exhaustion was screaming at him to get back to sleep. 

He nudged the older heroes’ shoulder. “Warriors?”

Warriors opened his eyes. 

He could see the dying camp fire in front of him and his various teammates asleep. 

Next to him someone was calling his name. 

He turned his head to see....

He...couldn’t turn his head?

Oh. Oh no. He couldn’t move. 

“Damn it Link” he thought to himself, recognizing what was going on. “Relax. Relax. It’s just a dream.”

Regardless he felt his chest tighten as it always. 

“It’s just a dream.”

Next to him the voice calling his name sounded distorted yet panicked. 

In front of him the world was beginning to morph. 

Something was watching him. He was in danger. Everyone was in danger. 

“It’s just a dream!”

Dark figures started to move and splay their bodies around the campfire. Staring at the sleeping heroes. 

They were going to kill them. 

Warriors couldn’t breathe. 

“...iors...” the voice next him called. 

He felt he mouth twitch in response, trying to speak. 

“...ar..iors” 

He felt the tightness on his chest start to dissipate and the shadowy figures slowly faded away. 

“..Warriors!”

He turned his head as much as he could to see the youngest hero staring down at him in panic. 

“Hey Wind.”

“W-Warriors are you alright?” Wind asked shakily. “I was going to wake you up for lookout..b-but you just started staring and you wouldn’t respond to me-“

“M’okay.” Warriors replied weakly. “But I can’t move” 

“Should I get Time?” Wind asked in a panic. 

“No! No. Just give me a minute.”

Slowly Warriors started to regain control of his body as his arms and legs started to wake up. 

About thirty seconds later he hauled himself up. 

He looked over at the hero of Winds who still looked very shaken and felt a pang if guilt hit him. 

“Hey bud. I’m sorry for scaring you like that..” he said gently, placing a hand on the younger heroes’ shoulder. 

“What happened to you?” Wind asked. 

“Sleep Paralysis” Warriors sighed. “Have you heard of it?”. Wind shook his head. 

“It’s when you wake up and are conscious but you can’t move.” Warriors stated. “Sometimes you get hallucinations too.”

Wind went wide eyed. 

“That sounds really scary..”

“It is bud.. unfortunately I’m prone to them though.”

Wind shot Warriors a look of sympathy. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No not really. Just be aware it might happen. But thanks anyway bud.”

The older hero pulled Wind into a short hug and patted him on the back. 

“Thanks for understanding bud, and again, sorry for scaring you.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine..” the younger hero insisted as he returned the hug. 

Warriors got up and yawned. God damn lookout...

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay on lookout with you?” Asked Wind. 

“Of course not!” Warriors chuckled. “You need your sleep if you wanna grow big and strong, eh?”

Wind pouted. “I’m not that small..”

That got another chuckle from Warriors. 

As Wind made his way back to his much needed bedroll, Warriors looked back it him. 

“Oh and, Wind?” He called. 

“Yes?” The little hero answered. 

“Could you not tell the others about this?” He said sheepishly. 

Wind wasn’t sure why the older hero seemed embarrassed by it, but he nodded and gave Warriors a thumbs up nonetheless. 

Warriors smiled and went to sit on lookout. 

Wind tucked himself into his blanket and got cozy. Much to his happiness, sleep soon overtook him. 

The camp was quiet the rest of the night.


	2. Heavy Sleeping/ Oversleeping - Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sky, you slept through a fucking monster attack?!” Legend gasped.

Someone being a heavy sleeper was not unheard of for any of them. 

The idea of someone being able to sleep through loud noises was not too far fetched to believe. 

But Sky was a special breed of heavy sleeper. 

The best way to describe Sky when he fell asleep was “comatose”. 

For a start, he was always the last one to wake up in the morning and the first one to fall asleep at night. He had the remarkable ability to be away in dream land within a matter of minutes after hitting the pillow. (This was much to the jealousy of the Links who couldn’t get to sleep for hours). 

As well as being a heavy sleeper, Sky often seemed like the most tired out of all of them sometimes, which really didn’t make sense, because you could be sure as hell he got at least eight hours every night. 

At night they made sure he was first on lookout. This was after the insomniac Wild had seen him take up his post in the middle of the night and then pass out five minutes later. They all decided perhaps it was best to let Sky take up post when he wasn’t feeling so tired. For the collective safety of the group, of course. 

But by far the strangest thing about Sky’s heavy sleeping was the fact that when he was in deep sleep he went practically deaf. 

Sky was the kind’ve person who could sleep through a thunderstorm and be none the wiser of it happening the next morning. 

And sometimes that didn’t exactly work well in the group’s favor. 

The gang were in Wild’s Hyrule one night when Hyrule was out on Lookout. They had set up camp above a waterway, Hyrule had forgotten the name of it. 

It was just past midnight when Hyrule started to hear strange noises. It sounded like something was in the water below them. 

Taking a sneaky peak down below him, Hyrule couldn’t see anything, so just assumed it was a frog or a fish. 

That was until he heard another noise, this time, what he could only describe as a strange sort of croaking. 

From this Hyrule deduced two things. 

That croaking was far too bizarre sounding to be a frog, and whatever it was was directly underneath them. 

He went to go wake up Wild. It was his Hyrule, he would know whatever it was. 

Quietly as possible he nudged the other hero awake. 

“Mhmm?”

“Sssshhh!”

“What’s wrong?” Wild spoke in a more hushed voice. 

“There’s something below us. I need you to listen and find out”. 

The two Links sat and listened for a moment and sure enough the strange sounds continued. 

Wild’s eyes widened as he turned to Hyrule. 

“That’s a Lizalfos” he whispered, barely even making a sound. 

“It should leave by itself as long as we’re perfectly quie-“

SNNNNOOOOORE

The two Links turned around in horror to stare at Sky who just released the most terrifying nasally sound they’d ever heard. 

Immediately the Lizalfos let out a screeching noise and a series of frantic splashes could be heard in the water below. 

“Mother of Hylia” Wild sighed, as the Lizalfos shot up from the river. 

“MONSTER ATTACK!” Hyrule screamed. 

As if on cue, several of the Links were on their feat within a matter of seconds. Twilight and Time were both battle ready and Legend had already grabbed his sword. It didn’t take long for the rest of them to follow suit. 

Thankfully there was only one Lizalfos in the area and this one was a green one, the most easy to kill. 

That didn’t make it any less of a threat though. Lizalfos were notoriously fast and hard to hit. 

Wild attempted to take a few swings at it but his grogginess was getting the better of him. 

He didn’t even have time to react as a purple tongue came flying to hit him square in the face. Just like a sucker punch, a wet, slimy sucker punch. 

Wild fell to the ground with an “unff” and saw the other heroes trying to approach the beast with their various weapons. 

“Arrows!” Wild yelled. 

“If someone has a bow, aim for the head!”

Everyone looked around desperately but Legend was already prepared as he pulled out his bow. 

The Lizalfos decided to charge at Wild again and the already dizzy hero still on the ground pulled out his shield frantically. 

“Shoot! Now!”

There was the sound of a bow string being plucked and an arrow whizzed through the air. 

The aim hadn’t been quite spot on but Legend managed to hit it directly in the shoulder. 

As the Lizalfos reared back in shock and pain Wild saw his opportunity, and grabbing his travelers sword he lodged the blade into the beast’s chest. 

The Lizalfos let out a final scream before collapsing and disappearing in puff of purple smoke. 

Immediately the group rushed to Wild’s side, asking was he hurt. 

“I think that damn thing knocked a tooth out” Wild groaned. This was confirmed when he showed the group his mouth and there were several “ooo”s. 

“C’mon” Hyrule said, helping the hero of the Wild to his feet. “I’ll help clean up your mouth and we’ll get you a potion”. Wild nodded. 

“Nnng...guys?” The entire group turned around to see where the sudden voice had come from. 

“Did something happen?” Asked Sky. 

For a moment everyone in the group stared at the chosen hero in shocked silence. 

“Sky, you slept through a fucking monster attack?!” Legend gasped. 

“I did?” Sky asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah and if it wasn’t for your snoring that attracted the damn thing we might’ve not had to go through that” Hyrule glared at him. 

Sky noticed Wild clutching his cheek. 

“What happened to you?”

“Wild’s hurt” Hyrule stated, still obviously angry. “He lost a tooth”. 

Sky frowned. Wild had gotten hurt through his own fault and he hadn’t even been awake to stop it. 

“Do you need any help?” He offered weakly. 

“Just go back to bed Sky” Legend sighed. 

Slowly the other Links all made their way back to bed as Hyrule treated Wild’s injury. 

But Sky found he wasn’t able to sleep again..

The next morning Wild woke up early as usual. His jaw felt a lot better now thanks to Hyrule’s potion. 

He got up and stretched, wondering what he should make for breakfast. 

“Morning Wild”

Wild nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the voice. No one else got up at this time, let alone SKY. 

“Sky, what in Hylia’s name are you doing up at this time?!” Wild turned to face his fellow hero in shock. 

“I’m here to help you with breakfast” Sky stated, smiling. 

“Why’s that?” Asked Wild, still very confused. 

“I um. I couldn’t sleep. I felt too guilty about what happened to you last night. So...I figured I’d make it up to you by helping you with breakfast.”

Wild chuckled and Sky looked puzzled. 

“Sky, I can see the bags under your eyes. I appreciate that you thought of helping me with breakfast, but a simple apology would’ve been fine.”

Sky could’ve kissed Wild right there. 

“Ok thank you because I’m actually exhausted.”

Wild laughed again. 

“And for the record, I’m not mad.” He said. “I just wish you weren’t such a heavy sleeper.” 

Sky sighed. “Me too.”

“But what if Legend and Hyrule are still mad at me?” He asked frowning. 

“I’ll tell them you helped me make breakfast. Even if that is a bit of lie” Wild winked. 

Sky thanked the hero of the Wild profusely and made his way back to his bedroll. 

A little nap wouldn’t hurt...


	3. Bed Wetting - Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah.” Time stated in understanding. “Never dream about water. It’s a trap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this won’t be too icky. This is just my excuse to write more of Time being dad and Wind being babey.

The King of Red Lions bobbed up and down in a rhythmic pattern as spray hit the decks and the wind blew the sail. 

It was a nice day out on the Great Sea. Not too windy, not too calm, as Link and The King made their way to Dragon Roost Island. 

Underneath them the deep blue ocean churned and swayed. 

For most people, taking a little sail boat through the rough waters of the Great Sea would’ve caused some major seasickness, but not for Link. 

For him the ocean felt homely. He loved its vastness, its mystery. He loved the smell of saltwater and seaweed, and he loved the noises it made 

“Swwwwsh. Swwwwsssshh.”

As the two approached Dragon Roost, Link couldn’t help but notice how much the midday sun was glaring down on him. 

Curse these green clothes. They did nothing but make him sweat. 

Looking down at the blue ocean he suddenly felt an urge to jump in. 

The King of Red Lions was rather startled when he heard a loud splash behind him. 

Moments later, Link resurfaced with a relieved look on his face. The ocean was the perfect temperature to cool him off. It felt good to take a swim again. 

“For goodness sake” the boat complained. “So you’re swimming to Dragon Roost I suppose?”. 

Link simply nodded and started a breast stroke to the direction of the island. 

The King sighed. “Alright then..”. 

“Wind?”

The youngest hero let out a groan and shook his head. 

“Wake up Wind”

He opened his eyes. 

He wasn’t on the Great Sea. He wasn’t with The King of Red Lions. He was in a completely different Hyrule and the voice calling him was..

“Your turn for watch I’m afraid” Time said, still trying to shake him awake. 

Wind sighed. Truthfully he was really enjoying the dream. He missed being out on the ocean with his little sail boat or with Tetra’s crew. But now he needed to be with his fellow heroes. Boating shenanigans would have to wait until later, or at least until they were in his Hyrule again. 

“Alright I’m up” he groaned. It wasn’t too late in the night thankfully. He would at least be able to sleep well after thi-

As Wind lifted himself up he noticed a feeling between his legs. 

A gross, clingy, damp feeling. 

Oh sweet Hylia. 

Wind lifted up his blanket to confirm the worst had happened, and low and behold it had. 

He had wet the bed. 

“Are you alright?” 

Wind froze. In the brief moment of shock he had totally forgotten he wasn’t the only person awake. 

Time had been just about to get back into his own bed when he saw Wind’s look of absolute horror. 

“Wind?”

Wind was in so much shock and embarrassment all he could muster was a shaky “u-um?”. 

“What’s wrong?”

Of course this had to happen now. Of course he had to wet the bed for the first time since he was ten. Of course it had to happen in front of TIME of all people. The very man who Wind was told legends of as a kid, the one he looked up to constantly. 

“I-I..”

He could lie. Or at least attempt to. But the thought of Time seeing him as he sneakily rummaged through the supplies looking for a new bedroll in a pair of wet pants wouldn’t be ideal. 

“I..wet the bed” Wind whispered. He hoped Time couldn’t see how red his face looked. 

He had his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look his leader in eye. He heard Time approach him and felt his heart pounding in his ears. 

Hylia, this was mortifying. 

Wind jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Looking up he saw the older hero giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s alright Wind, it happens to the best of us” Time assured, making sure his voice was low as to not wake anyone else. 

“How about you go get your spare clothes and I’ll take care of the bedroll? Nobody else has to know then.”

Wind felt relieved that Time wasn’t angry at him, however unlikely that would’ve been. But he still felt unbelievably guilty that he was now eating into Time’s sleeping hours. All because he’d wet the bed like a little kid. 

He nodded though, and thanked Time nonetheless, scurrying off into the woods to change. 

When Wind arrived back Time had set up a new bed roll for him. The other one was in a crumple by his feet. Wind approached him meekly and handed him his wet clothes, all the while not making eye contact with him. 

“I’ll go and wash these in the lake” Time said. “They should be dry by the morning but I’ll make sure they’re out of everyone’s sight just in case.”

Wind said nothing for a moment and then looked up at the older hero. 

“I’m so sorry..”

“What for?” Time asked. Wind could tell he was being genuine. 

“For making you deal with this. I shouldn’t be wetting the bed, it’s so childish..”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. ” Time assured. “Did you have a nightmare perhaps?” 

“No.. I-I was having a dream about my adventures on the Great Sea. I think all the water made me...”

“Ah.” Time stated in understanding. “Never dream about water. It’s a trap.”

Wind couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. 

“Besides” Time continued. “I used to wet the bed all the time when I was your age.”

Wind stared up at him in disbelief. “You did?!”

“Unfortunately yes” Time chuckled. “I was awfully prone to nightmares as a child and even as I got older. As you can imagine that caused quite a few..accidents..”. 

Wind was still shocked that Time was openly admitting this. He was certainly a lot braver than him, Wind thought to himself. 

“Like I said: it happens to the best of us.”

Wind smiled. He was glad Time was so understanding of such an embarrassing situation. 

“Now you best be off on lookout” Time said. 

“Yes sir!” Wind chirped enthusiastically. 

Time laughed, “and don’t call me sir!” 

While on lookout that night Wind made a mental note. Don’t reminisce about your adventures at sea in bed before going to the bathroom first...


	4. Four being Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it clicked. 
> 
> “Red, is that you?” Twilight asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight knows about Red, Blue, Green and Vio in this fic. Why? I have no clue..

Things had been tense in the group that day. 

For a start, they had shifted between worlds. One moment they were Legend’s Hyrule, looking around Kakariko Village, next thing they knew the world was spinning and they had landed in an open grassy plain. Wild’s Hyrule. 

Changing worlds was already disorienting enough for many of them, but it didn’t take them too long to get their bearings most of the time. 

Except this time they’d landed right in the middle of a bokoblin camp. 

It was a small group of three red bokoblins, so hypothetically the fight shouldn’t have lasted long. But the monsters certainly had the upper hand when they were dealing with a group of dizzy and out of place Links. 

Wild made quick work of the first one when he managed to get to his feet. The second was then stunned by Wind’s boomerang and received a couple of arrows from Time. 

That left the third, who had locked eyes with an unfortunate Legend. 

The bokoblin lunged at him as he barely had time to pull out his shield and block the blow. When he reached for his sword he could feel nothing where it should’ve been, it had obviously been displaced in the world switch. 

Looking around desperately and still blocking blows from the bokoblin, Legend eventually spotted the blade and yelled to the Link who was nearest to it. 

“Four! My sword!”

Unfortunately the shock of switching worlds and the sudden enemy attack had divided the small hero and in that moment he was all over the place. 

“What’s going on?!” Screamed Red. 

“Calm down! We need to focus!” Vio tried to assure the red hero. 

“Gods damn it! All of you shut up!” An angry Blue interjected. 

“Guys! Someone is calling us.” Green yelled. 

Four managed to focus for a second as he heard Legend scream his name again. 

“FOUR?!”

The older hero was looking back at him in complete shock and anger. 

Noticing the sword on the ground Four scrambled to pick it up but realized he was too late when he heard Legend scream. 

His stomach dropped as he looked up in horror, praying to Hylia that Legend hadn’t been straight up murdered because of him. 

Luckily the hero was very much still alive but was on the ground, gripping his arm and gritting his teeth. The bokoblin reared back and Four saw the blood on its blade. 

By this time everyone else had already cornered in on the remaining bokoblin as the other two had been dealt with. It was disposed of quickly and then all eyes turned to Legend. 

The hero was injured. A fresh gash ran along his arm. Thankfully it wasn’t too deep but its length was certainly alarming, and it was bleeding quite badly. 

Hyrule rushed to find him a potion and some bandages as the rest of the Links tried to ease the bleeding and spoke words of reassurance to Legend. 

Four approached them cautiously, still feeling horribly overwhelmed, when Legend locked eyes with him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Four was taken aback by the sudden outburst and could only stand there with his mouth agape. 

“I told you to get my damn sword and you just sat there!”

“He’s mad at us..” Red whimpered. 

“No shit” Blue replied. 

Four looked blankly at the fuming hero and managed to stutter out a weak“I’m sorry”. Legend however turned away and refused to look at him. 

A couple of the others tried to assure Legend it wasn’t Four’s fault but he was clearly having none of it, and sat there silently angry as Hyrule stitched him up. 

Four watched from the sidelines, hoping no one would see his body shaking. 

That night Twilight was on watch. 

He had offered to take a double shift to let Legend get some rest. He had lost a lot of blood and Twilight didn’t want to risk him fainting. 

Everything had been just like a usual lookout so far. A peaceful evening, no disturbances. 

That was until Twilight heard the very, very faint sobbing. 

He turned to face the group and scanned the piles of sleeping Links. 

One of them crying in the middle of the night was definitely not too out of the ordinary, but Twilight knew a select few were more prone to getting emotional. Wild and his tendency to have nightmares, Wind and his homesickness, perhaps even Hyrule or Sky. 

His eyes rested on the smallest Link, quivering inside his bedroll. 

Four was certainly not one of the usual suspects. 

Twilight approached him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Four?”

Turning around to meet his eyes, Four was in a sorry state. Tears were spilling from his eyes and sticking to his cheeks and his hair. He looked at Twilight, lip quivering and didn’t say a word. 

Twilight looked down at his teammate with concern. To be so upset was very un-Fourlike. 

And then it clicked. 

“Red, is that you?” Twilight asked softly. 

The shaking hero nodded. 

“What’s gotten you so upset?” Twilight made sure his words weren’t in the slightest bit harsh. From what he knew of Four’s description, Red was the most optimistic, but was easily upset. 

“I-I-I” the distraught hero stuttered, sitting up from his bedroll. 

“Sssshhh, easy now” Twilight assured, rubbing circles on the hero’s back. 

Eventually the quivering Red was finally able to spit out a sentence. 

“I d-didn’t mean to get him hurt..” Red sobbed. 

Twilight paused. “You mean Legend?”.

Red nodded. 

Suddenly Four’s demeanor changed. 

“Ugh! He’s such an asshole! It wasn’t our fault!” He said, wiping the tears away from his check. 

Twilight was taken aback by the sudden change in mood, but he thought he understood why. 

“Blue?” Twilight asked. 

Four didn’t respond but stared angrily in Legend’s direction. Until suddenly..

“Calm down! Calm down both of you!” Four said to himself. 

He turned to face Twilight. “Sorry. It’s Vio here.”

Twilight looked as if his head was spinning trying to deal with all the different emotions at once, but he nodded. 

“Earlier when Legend was yelling at us to get his sword, we were like, well, this” Vio explained. 

“We were all far too turned around to even comprehend what was going on and...and”

Four suddenly began to sob again and Twilight instinctually went back to comforting him. 

“I-it’s my fault!” Wailed Red. 

“Oh, Red no, it’s ok, please don’t cry” Twilight whispered, trying his best to stop the little hero from waking up the whole camp. 

“You guys were overwhelmed. It wasn’t your fault at all.”

Red continued to have control of the body for a few minutes as Twilight sat with him and spoke words of reassurance. 

The other personalities didn’t take over, but instead spoke internally to Red. 

“Just take deep breaths Red” Vio instructed. 

“Yes, PLEASE stop crying for Hylia’s sake” Blue groaned. 

“We need to focus on getting back together again” Green insisted. 

Red continued to sob, but Twilight noticed as time passed he started to calm down. His breathing became less erratic. The tears began to stop flowing. 

When Four seemed completely calm again he looked up at Twilight and frowned. 

“Sorry about that, Twi”

Twilight looked down at him “Four, are you back?”

Four nodded. 

“How long had you been divided?” Twilight asked. 

“All day” Four sighed. “And we were up all night talking about it.”

Twilight gave him a sympathetic look. “You must be really worried about the situation..” 

Four frowned. “Red is really upset. He thinks we’re to blame. Blue is really mad at Legend for snapping at us. Vio’s been trying to calm us down. And Green just feels guilty about the whole situation.”

Twilight leaned down to met Four’s eyes. 

“Listen” He started. “You mustn’t blame yourself for what happened. We were all feeling a little woozy after the world switch, but with four other voices in your head I imagine it must’ve been really difficult.”

Four nodded in agreement. 

“But you also mustn’t blame Legend for being mad at you. If he had gotten that sword on time he might’ve escaped a nasty cut. Plus, he’s Legend after all, you know he can be a bit...unforgiving...at times..”

Four nodded again, this time less enthusiastically and looking the ground with guilt written all over his face. 

“So of course you’re not to blame” Twilight concluded. “But I think tomorrow morning you should talk to Legend and explain to him that you were feeling out of it.” 

Four frowned. “That’s gonna be really difficult without him knowing about the others”

Oh. Four was right. Twilight had forgotten that he was the only one who knew about Green, Red, Vio and Blue. 

“I can help you talk to him” Twilight offered. 

“No.” Four sighed “I’ll think of something myself. But thank you Twilight. For dealing with us.”

“It’s no problem.” Twilight assured. “Now get some rest.” 

Twilight was about to go and take up his position on lookout again when a question came to him. 

“Four?”

“Hmm?”

“How often does this happen, the others keeping you up at night?”

Four blushed. “Um. Sometimes it happens alright.. Sometimes we just end up having conversations with each other...and it’s hard to stop.”

Twilight thought back to the various times when Four had just seemed exhausted on their journey. They made sense now. 

“Good to know” Twilight said. 

The next morning Legend seem a lot better. His wound had closed up nicely and he was awake and talking to people at breakfast by the time Four woke up. 

Gingerly, the small hero approached him and went to sit next to him. 

Twilight, who was sitting not too far away, watched intently as Four made his move. 

“Hello” Four started calmly. 

Legend looked over. 

“Oh. It’s you..” he said, unamused. 

“Listen. I need to apologize for yesterday.” Four explained. “But to do that, I need to show you something.”

Legend still looked ticked off but the curiosity in his face certainly showed. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“I need to show you the power of the four sword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was similar to Sky’s, so sorry about the lack of originality. 
> 
> It was going to be just Four having a conversation with his counterparts at first and it was going to be kind’ve humorous, but I found that hard to write. So I said “fuck it. Hurt/comfort it is.”
> 
> Next chapter will be that sweet sweet Legend angst..


	5. Fear of Sleeping and Insomnia- Legend and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you’re still singing out there, Marin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for Link’s Awakening ahead of you haven’t played it yet.

~Sleepers wake  
Dreams will fade  
Although we cling fast~

Legend turned over in his bedroll for the hundredth time that night. 

Everyone else had gotten to bed. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. 

By all accounts Legend should’ve been too. Every so often he he felt his eyelids start to droop and his body start to relax itself. 

But as soon as he felt his own tiredness start to kick in, something stirred in his brain. 

The image of an all too familiar red haired girl, facing the ocean and singing a charming yet melancholic song. 

~Was it real?  
What we saw?  
I believe~

Every time. Every time that vision came into his head Legend couldn’t help but be wide awake once again in a viscous and cruel cycle. 

He hated it

He hadn’t dreamt of Koholint for months now. Not since he had joined his fellow incarnations. But every time he did he felt a horrible feeling in his gut. 

That feeling of guilt twisting it’s way into his soul. 

Ever since his first experience on the island he found himself reliving the moments through his dreams once again every so often. 

Visions of his memories, both sweet and bitter replayed in his mind on loop. 

Except in these dreams, Legend could only describe them as being semi-lucid. 

Every time he revisited the island he knew none of it was real. He knew he was dreaming. And yet, much like the first time, he just couldn’t leave, no matter how hard he tried to wake up. 

Legend wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was his longing for the island to be real, or perhaps it was his inner guilt, punishing him for making it all disappear. 

Either way Legend knew one thing. On certain nights he was afraid of going to sleep. 

And he hated it. 

~Lost in dreams  
We sleep on  
Tossing and turning  
Stay with me  
By my side  
Never leave~

Damn it. 

Legend got up. There was no way he was getting to sleep like this. He needed to clear his head. 

Unfortunately they were in Wind’s Hyrule of all places, sleeping on a little island surrounded by sea. 

Legend was sure that Hylia was just trying to mock him at this point. 

He strayed not too far from the group and sat himself down on the sand. 

The ocean was so calm that night. He hoped it stayed that way. 

He knew come tomorrow that they would most definitely be leaving the island and that would involve getting on a boat. Legend shuddered even at the thought of it. 

He hated boats. 

Ever since what happened with... Damn it!

He really couldn’t shake Koholint off his mind could he?

Sighing, the hero rested his head above his knees. 

All he wanted was to go to sleep. Just to go to sleep and not have to be afraid of remembering things he wished to forget. 

~What if the worst comes?  
If someday this sweet reverie ends  
We too  
Our memories  
For real  
Fade us by~

“You ok Legend?”

Thank Hylia Legend didn’t have his sword for he would’ve murdered whoever had startled him on the spot. 

Legend turned around angrily. 

“What the FUCK Wild?!”

“Geez I didn’t mean to freak you out.” 

Legend sighed in exasperation. 

“Are you on watch?” He asked the hero of the Wild. 

“Nope.” Wild stated nonchalantly. 

“Then who?-“

Legend’s question was answered when Wild pointed in the direction of the camp to a Sky who had fallen asleep on post. 

Ah. 

“Why’re you awake then?”

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Me too.” sighed Legend. 

The two said nothing for a moment. The air was filled with the gentle swishing of waves. 

“Why can’t you sleep?” Legend asked. 

“I-I don’t really know” replied Wild. “I think it might be something to do with my adventures. I never really had a sleep schedule per say. I used to just keep going until I was tired enough, and that could’ve been at any time in the day or night. Now that I’m with you guys and we always sleep at night, sometimes I just feel wide awake...”

“That makes sense” said Legend. “Perhaps we should arrange for you and Sky to have afternoon naps.”

“I wish!” Wild laughed. 

The silence came back again and Legend couldn’t help but feel a tension even at just the sound of the ocean. 

~Dream with me  
By the sea  
We watch the waves crash~

“So why can’t you sleep?” Wild asked him. 

Legend gritted his teeth and let out a shaky breath. 

“It’s complicated.”

“Well” Wild said. “I won’t be going to sleep any time soon and I’m all ears.”

Oh Hylia, Legend shouldn’t have said anything. 

He looked back at the younger hero who had an expectant look on his face. 

He didn’t want to tell him about Koholint. He didn’t want to tell anyone about Koholint. But he had to say..something, right? 

Legend bit his lip. 

“Have...have you ever had a dream that felt real?” He asked Wild. 

Wild blinked. “In what way?”

“I suppose, in a way that you felt like you were connected to the dream. Like you were living in it..” Legend tried to explain. 

“Oh, so like a lucid dream?” Wild asked. 

“Not really”. Legend was fumbling trying his best to describe what Koholint even was. 

Wild looked at him with confusion and Legend sighed. 

“When I was young I once had a very vivid dream. It felt very much like I was part of it. Everything felt so real. I didn’t even know I was dreaming. When I woke up I just...felt really guilty. Because I made it all disappear...”

Legend felt a lump in his throat. 

“I know it sounds stupid. But some nights I’m just afraid of going to sleep because I don’t want to relive something like that. To be part of a world and then watch it fade away..” 

He had to use every ounce of his strength not to cry in front of Wild. This was stupid. He was stupid. Getting so upset over a dream-

“I understand” Wild said. 

Legend blinked. 

“I mean. I’ve never had a dream like that. But...”

Wild swallowed. 

“You know I lost my memory don’t you? I told you guys about the Shrine of Resurrection right?”

“You did” assured Legend. 

“Well throughout my adventure I started to re-gain my memories. It was mostly thanks to the effort of Zelda and the pictures she took on the Sheikah Slate. But sometimes, when I went to sleep at night, I used to recover occasional memories here and there..”

“Sometimes they were happy memories with me and Zelda. Sometimes it was memories of when I was younger and training to be a knight. But more often than not I used to have a lot of nightmares about the calamity...I still do..” 

Wild paused for a moment and looked away from Legend. 

“And I kept having these reoccurring dreams about an older man and a little girl.” 

“I think they were my family.” 

If a sentence had the ability to stab someone, Legend would be bleeding right now. He felt the lump in his throat return. 

“So I know you think it sounds stupid. But I totally understand being afraid of going to sleep..” Wild finished. 

Legend could only stare out at the ocean for a minute, trying to stop himself from crying again. 

When he finally regained his composure he spoke. 

“Thank you Wild” he spoke softly. “I needed to hear that tonight”. 

Wild came and sat next to him on the sand. “Dreams suck.”

“They fucking do.” Legend confirmed. 

For a solid hour after that the two boys sat and talked, moving away from the topic of dreams. 

Legend hadn’t expected to be laughing and joking that night but he was. 

And he loved it. 

Soon it got to a point where both he and Wild started to feel tired and they both decided to call it a night. 

Making his way back to camp with the younger hero, Legend wasn’t thinking about Koholint. 

And as sleep finally started to take him over, Legend didn’t dream. Koholint was nowhere to be seen anymore. His dreams were nothing but a black void. 

The next morning Legend was the first one to wake. 

Off in the distance somewhere he heard a lone seagull cry. 

~Hold my hand  
Think of me  
And I'll fly~

He smiled. “I hope you’re still singing out there, Marin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. 
> 
> I’m still not 100% clear on what actually happened at the end of LA, like, it’s kind’ve confusing?? Plus I haven’t beaten it my self yet so there’s that. 
> 
> But yeah anyway, hope y’all didn’t mind the Legend and Wild double angst in this. 
> 
> Next chapter will be all about Hyrule and it’s going to be more humorous.


	6. Sleepwalking- Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys?” Wind called. “Where’s Hyrule?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ hits?! Y’all are amazing TYSM 😭❤️

“Aaahhh this is perfect” Wild, smiled resting his head on the pillow. 

The gang were in his Hyrule and had been roaming the fields for a couple of hours until Wild realized...

“Guys, I think there’s a stable around here somewhere!” 

Wild pulled out the Sheikah Slate and his suspicions were confirmed. There was a stable just over the next hill. 

Fumbling in his pocket, Wild pulled out all of his rupees. He had about three hundred on him. More than enough for nine heroes to stay the night. 

“Guys, who’s up for a sleepover?” He asked. 

Admittedly not everyone in the group was down at first, but the promise of proper beds and no need for lookout was an offer far too inciting for them all to ignore. 

Later that night after a nice meal was cooked, the gang settled down into their beds. 

Wild couldn’t remember the last time they’d all seemed so relaxed. 

“Bed, sweet bed” Wind sighed in content. 

“And no monsters in here means no lookout” added Warriors. 

“Wild are you sure you don’t want us to pay you back?” Asked Four. 

“No not at all!” Said Wild. “This is my treat.”

“Thank you Wild” Time interjected and their was a hum of agreement from the others. 

Wild smiled, anything to see his fellow incarnations so happy. 

“Alright, time for some shut eye” stated Legend. 

“Mmm..g’nite” mumbled an already half asleep Sky. 

“Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bokoblins bite.” chirped Wind. 

Within only ten minutes, all the Links were fast asleep, which was undoubtedly a group first. Everybody was finally going to have a pleasant night for once. 

Hours later in the middle of the night, one of the Links rose from his bed and stumbled into the outside world soundlessly. Nobody else was awake to see it happen,including the stable master. 

Off on his own, he walked in silence out into the night. 

When morning came Wild was first to wake as usual. He didn’t even notice the empty bed across from him. 

It was shaping out to be a nice day. The sky was cloudless and a gentle breeze blew through Wild’s bed head. He rummaged through the supplies and decided to make the gang some simmered fruit for breakfast. 

As the food cooked, Wild was surprised to see none of the others waking up, but he supposed they were all sleeping too soundly to wake. 

He left them to sleep as long as he could but eventually he finished cooking and the food would start to go cold. 

Oh well. He’d have to wake them he supposed. 

“BREAKFAST IS READY”

Straight away several of them bolted from their beds. Plates and forks in hand faster than lightning and staring wide eye’d and salivating at Wild’s cooking. The rest followed not too long after. 

“Best sleep of my life..” yawned Four as he sat down to have his helping. 

“I couldn’t agree more” nodded Twilight. “Thanks again Wild. It really was nice not to have to be on watch.”

“It really was no problem guys..” Wild said bashfully. 

The group all ate in silence. Everyone enjoying the food and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. 

That was until Time noticed some absences. 

“Wind, since you’ve finished your food, could you go and fetch Sky and Hyrule?” Time asked. “We wouldn’t want them to miss breakfast.” 

Wind nodded and scurried back into the stable to a sleeping Sky, shaking him awake lightly. 

“Sky, you’re missing breakfast”

“Mmm..coming...” 

Wind then went to wake up Hyru-

He stopped. 

“Hey guys?” Wind called. “Where’s Hyrule?” 

The entire group looked back at the empty bed. 

Huh. 

“Wild did you see him earlier?” Asked Twilight. 

“No....I didn’t even notice he was gone.” Wild spoke, looking rather shocked. 

Everyone looked at each other, wanting someone to say something. But after a moments silence it was clear nobody had the answer. 

“I’ll go check the outhouse.” Legend broke the silence. “He’s probably taking a shi-“

“I’ll go speak with the stable master!” Time (thankfully) interrupted. “And see if he she saw him leave.”

A couple of minutes later Legend returned followed by Time. 

“Nope he’s not in there.” Legend concluded. 

“And the stable master said she didn’t see him.” Said Time, a worried look on his face. 

“Alright” said Twilight, clearing his throat. “There’s a path to the north and south of this stable. I’ll head south, I’m gonna see if Wolfie’s around anywhere. He’ll be able to help us. Wild, since it’s your Hyrule could you come with me?” 

Wild nodded, understanding what Twilight wanted to do. 

“Who wants to go search the north path?”

“I’ll go.” said Warriors. 

“Oh! Me too, me too!” Wind said raising his hand. 

“Okay” said Twilight. “The rest of you get the supplies packed and maybe take a look around the area. If either group finds him, one of you guys will have to go and find the other group and tell them. Got it?”

Everybody nodded. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Wild and Twilight walked for a while until they made sure they were out of sight and then, with a shroud of blackness, Twilight turned into his wolf form. 

He sniffed at the ground, searching for any sign of Hyrule’s scent. 

“Anything?” Wild asked. 

Twilight looked up and shook his head. 

“Well let’s keep going anyway” Wild said. 

Wild admittedly was feeling incredibly worried for his friend. 

Of everyone, Hyrule was probably one of the most likely to be able to survive out on his own. After all, he had completed his two adventures mostly by himself, and his Hyrule wasn’t the most welcoming place. 

But Wild couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to him and that it was his fault. 

After all, he was the one who had told the group there was no need for night watch in the stable. Perhaps if they had just done their usual routine this wouldn’t even be happening. 

What if he had been kidnapped by the Yiga clan? Or went outside in the middle of the night and got attacked by monsters?

Wild shook his head. 

No. Now wasn’t the time to think about the “what if’s”. Now he had to focus on actually finding Hyrule with Twilight. 

“Still no scent?” He asked him. 

The wolf lowered his ears and whined. 

This wasn’t good. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the trail, Warriors and Wind were also on the search. 

“Hyruuullle? Hyyyyyruuuuleeee?”

Wind sighed. “No response.”

Warriors was scanning the horizon. 

“He couldn’t have gone too far, right?” Wind asked nervously. 

“I have no idea bud.” Replied Warriors. “But if it turns out he was just going on a nice morning walk I’m going to kill him.”

“Oh!” Said Wind. “Let’s go check in that little wood over there”. 

He pointed to a cluster of trees a little bit off the path. 

The two waded through the overgrown grass and pushed twigs out of the way until they managed to make their way into the woods. 

“Wind, this is a bit out of the way, I don’t think he’s-“

“Wait, look!”

Wind pointed frantically in front of him. 

The two hero’s eyes rested on the log of a felled tree, and there with his body splayed on top of it was..

“Hyrule!” They both yelled. 

Back on the south side, Twilight had turned back to his Hylian form. 

“It’s no use” he said. “I’m not picking up any scent from him at all. There’s no way he went this way.”

“What do we do now?” Asked Wild. 

“We go and join Warriors and Wind.” Said Twilight. “If I turn back into Wolfie I’ll be able to see can I pick up a scent from there.”

Wild bit his lip. 

“Twi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really scared..”

“I know Cub” sighed Twilight. “I am t-“

“Wild!” “Twilight!”

The too were interrupted by the distant yelling of the Hero of Time. 

They ran out of the forest to meet with the out of breath hero. 

“They...found...him” Time huffed. 

“Is he ok?!” Wild immediately asked. “Is he injured? Does he need help?!”

“He....he was sleeping...”

Wild looked at Twilight to discover the same look of utter confusion on the older hero’s face. 

He turned back to Time. 

“What?”

“Ok so let me get this straight.” Legend started. “You remember falling a sleep in the stable bed and when you woke up you were on a log in the middle of the forest, half a mile away from camp?!”

“That’s...how I remember it..” Hyrule said. 

Wind and Warriors has gotten quite a shock seeing the Hero of Hyrule slumped over a tree stump. They had rushed over, fear in their eyes, half expecting the hero to be dead. But when his response to being shaken awake by the two frantic heroes was “morning already?” They had been just as confused as everyone else now was. 

They had brought the sleepy and dazed Link back to the camp, where questions were immediately asked. 

“Hyrule, are you serious?!” Legend groaned. “We were all worried and freaking out about you and it turns out you were SLEEPWALKING?!”

“Hey!” Hyrule yelled. “It’s not like I could’ve controlled it! I’m sorry for making you guys anxious, but it’s not my fault!”

“Calm down, both of you!” Twilight interjected. “Hyrule, we’re all glad your safe and nobody is blaming you, but the fact that you managed to walk so far away from the camp is...worrying..”

“Hyrule, have you known that you had a sleepwalking problem before this?” asked Time. 

Hyrule blushed. 

“Um...it’s happened a few times..”

“And you didn’t tell us?!” Legend yelled. 

“It...it’s never been something that happened very often. I didn’t think you guys needed to know..” Hyrule mumbled, embarrassed. 

“Even if it’s only happened a few times, it would’ve been better to tell us.” Time told him. 

“I know we all have our secrets, but your sleepwalking could’ve proved to be very dangerous. You could’ve gotten seriously injured or killed last night!”

Hyrule looked at the ground. 

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s ok.” Time assured. “Just please, if we need to know something that’s important in regards to keeping you safe, you mustn’t be ashamed to tell someone, and that goes for all of you.” He said, looking around at the other group members. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Now” continued Time. “In regards your sleepwalking...”

“Last night you managed to sneak out without waking a single one of us, which is alarming. I know most nights we might’ve caught you if someone was on watch, but there’s no guaranteeing it. We’re going to need something you can wear at night that makes noise. So if you do sleepwalk again we’ll know. Does that sound fair by you?”

Hyrule paused to consider it, but nodded soon after. 

“Alright then.” Said Time. “Any ideas anybody?”

As Time spoke, Wild caught sight of the stable’s dog. A brown Hylian retriever. It was happily chasing it’s tail and barking. But what caught Wild’s attention was the noise that came from the dog’s direction, a faint jingly noise. 

“I have an idea” said Wild. 

Wild lead the other Links up to the dog to find out it was wearing a collar with a little bell attached to it. 

The perfect noise maker. 

“What do you think Hyrule?” Wild asked. 

“You-you want me to wear a dog collar?!” Hyrule asked, taken aback. 

Wild could do nothing but smile slyly. 

“What?! N-no! No way!” Hyrule yelled, his face darkening a shade of red. 

Several of the Links snickered. 

“Look, it’s even green, it’s perfect.” Legend laughed. 

“And you’d look so adorable in it!” Wind cooed. 

“NO!” Hyrule yelped, putting his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment. 

“You know.. as silly as it is, it might actually work” said Time. 

“WHAT?!” Hyrule screeched. 

“I know it’s embarrassing Hyrule...but a bell would certainly get whoever was on lookout’s attention, were you to sleepwalk again...”

“Mother of Hylia..” Hyrule groaned. “Am I not going to have a say in this?”

“Consider it payback for worrying us half to death this morning” said Twilight. 

“Ok let’s see it” said Wild. 

They had just acquired the dogs collar off the kind stable master, who’d sold it to Wild for a measly twenty rupees. 

And now Hyrule was trying it on. For fitting purposes, of course. 

Turning around, the Hero of Hyrule’s face was redder than a healing potion. An unmistakable jingling sound filled the air as he did. 

The Hero of Legend burst into a fit of laughter that was quite unlike anything the other heroes had ever heard. 

The rest of them all could not help their giggles. Save for Wind, who was staring at the older hero in awe. 

“So cute!” He squealed. 

“Can I please take this off now?” Mumbled Hyrule. 

“Wait-wait!” Gasped a breathless Legend. “Wild get your Sheikah Slate, I want a picture.”

“NO!”

That night as Hyrule put on the collar again he took a moment to inspect himself in a mirror. 

Though he wouldn’t admit it in a million years, he kind’ve agreed with Wind. 

It was pretty cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Hyrule found out he was a furry...
> 
> Jk jk. 
> 
> But I hope You guys found this one funny (at parts anyway). Next chapter it’s Twilight time.


	7. Sleeptalking- Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake him Wild” The Hero of Time spoke, his tone dead serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> First, Tossing and Turning is back yay! This took so long because I wanted a little break from writing and also because I ended up rewriting this chapter at one point. 
> 
> Secondly, I messed up. I’m only now realizing this fic is actually 8 chapters long not 9, because I ended up writing about Legend and Wild in the same chapter. So actually there’s only one chapter left after this as opposed to two. 
> 
> And Lastly, TYSM for 100+ kudos! <33

Twilight was sick. 

He hated to admit it, in fact, he had outright denied it when Wild first heard him coughing. 

They had a job to be doing, after all. He wasn’t going to let a harmless little flu slow him down. 

That was until the harmless little flu started getting worse. 

At this point practically everyone had recognized the fact that he was sick. 

Twi had been sniveling and sneezing for the past few days now and had been finding it increasingly difficult get up to the usual adventure shenanigans. 

Wild in particular was getting increasingly ticked off by Twilight’s behavior. He couldn’t stand seeing the hero push himself so much. He also just loathed the fact that he would constantly deny his sickness. Even if Twi was on his deathbed he’d still insist he was fine. 

Then one night Wild had had enough. 

They had set up camp on the outskirts of a forest and Wild had an abundance of food with him. 

Deciding not to let the opportunity go to waste, Wild had cooked a big hearty meal. 

Everybody had enjoyed it throughly, as a good proper dinner wasn’t always something Wild was able to make due to lack of ingredients. It was a nice treat for the group. 

About an hour later everyone’s food had settled and then came the nightly ritual of talking, laughter and music. Everyone had to keep their spirits up after all. 

However Wild couldn’t help but notice how on edge Twilight looked. 

The older hero was starting to appear increasingly anxious. His mind was certainly elsewhere from the group conversations. 

Wild caught Time’s gaze from across the campfire and motioned his eyes toward Twilight, wanting to know if Time knew what exactly was up with him. 

Time frowned and shrugged, shaking his head. 

Suddenly without warning, Twilight bolted from his seat and made a beeline out toward the wood, but stopped half way, hunching his body over. 

The older hero let out a loud retching noise, followed by the sound of liquid splattering on the grass. 

Time immediately ran to him and made sure he was ok. 

Everyone else just seemed to sit there and cringe at the cacophony of vomit noises emitting from the Hero of Twilight. 

A few minutes later Twi returned with Time looking utterly miserable. 

“Sorry about your dinner Wild..” he mumbled. 

Wild said nothing, but instead stood up to face the hero. 

“You. Bed. Now.”

Twilight blinked. There was an audible gasp from someone in the group. Legend giggled. 

“W-wha?” Twilight asked, taken a back, but was given no chance to even question Wild as the younger hero grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the sleeping area. 

“You’ve been ill for the past week and you keep trying to deny it. I’m sick of it.” Wild explained angrily, dragging the poor confused Twi. 

“Starting from now you’re getting nothing but rest and recuperation. I don’t care if that means staying here for a couple of days. If you’re not fit to travel, you’re not fit to travel.”

Twilight was about to protest but realized, if it was Wild in his place, he’d be giving him the exact same speech. 

Perhaps he had rubbed off too much on his young incarnation. 

So instead of complaining, Twilight decided to go along with it begrudgingly. 

The rest of the night was spent with Wild taking care of him. 

He tucked him into bed and gave him an extra blanket they were keeping in the supplies. He got Hyrule to find him a good medicinal potion that’d help with his flu and nausea (which tasted like shit). He’d even went out of his way to get Twilight a bucket, should he be sick again. 

“You know you don’t have to baby me like this Wild.” Twi groaned as the younger hero fluffed up the pillow again. 

“Shut up, you love it.” Was Wild’s response. 

Hylia damn it. He was right. 

As much as he would deny it, Twilight was so often the one who was caring for the other group members. Just for once, it felt nice to be the one who was cared for, for a change. 

“Do you need anything else?” Wild asked as he inspected the hero. 

Twilight shook his head and Wild got up and stretched. 

“Alright then. I’m going back to the others. We’ll make sure to be extra quiet so you can get some sleep. Call if you need anything.”

And with that Wild turned and made his way back to the group. 

Twilight wasn’t sure he’d heard his meek “thank you.” Through the muffled blankets. But he was sure Wild could tell he was grateful. 

Cuddling up into the blankets, it wasn’t long until sleep overtook the Hero of Twilight. 

When Wild made his way back to the campfire he explained to the other heroes what exactly had gone on. 

“Awww, bless him” the Hero of Sky sighed in empathy. “Poor boy must be awfully sick if he just went along with that.” 

Warriors nodded in agreement. “You know how stubborn Twi can be.”

“Wild, do you want someone to say up an watch him in the night?” Asked Hyrule. 

Wild shook his head. “Nobody needs to watch him specifically, but whoever’s on lookout needs to make sure he’s doing ok.”

Everyone agreed that was fair and continued back to their talking, but it seemed Twilight’s illness had somewhat dampened the mood. 

A little while later the gang decided they were going to have an early night.

Making their way back to the sleeping area, Twilight was nestled into the bedroll and lightly snoring. 

Wild went over and gingerly placed a hand to his forehead. His fever was getting better, but not by much. 

He sighed. 

“Sky, treat yourself to an early night, I’m gonna take the first watch.”

“Are you sure?” Sky asked, concerned for Wild’s lack of sleep. 

“Yeah. I need to keep an eye on this guy...” Wild said, gesturing to Twilight. 

“Alright..” Said Sky, not wanting to argue. 

Wild spent the next hour doing a very poor job on lookout and a very fine job on making sure Twi wasn’t dying. 

Truthfully he was more than a bit concerned for his mentor. 

There were few people in all of Hyrule whom he trusted more than Twi. He was the kind’ve person Wild could always tell his problems to, no matter what. 

But seeing the older hero in such a weak state was something Wild had never experienced before. 

It was kind’ve scary. 

He kept feeling Twi’s forehead and made sure he wasn’t burning up again. Kept monitoring his breathing and making sure he wasn’t wheezing. 

Yep. Wild had gone full mother mode. 

He was only snapped back into reality when he saw the Hero of Time rise from his bedroll. 

Rubbing his eyes he looked over at Wild in confusion. 

“Wild? Am I not up on lookout now?”

Oh. He was right. Wild hadn’t even been keeping track. 

Time got up and approached the two heroes. 

“How’s he doing?” He asked, gesturing to Twilight. 

“Temperature seems about stable. His breathing is a little wheezy but he’s ok..” reported Wild. 

Time frowned. 

“Wild, I know him being sick is concerning, but you mustn’t worry too much. It’s just a nasty flu is all, he’s fi-“

Time was cut off as Twi suddenly started to stir in his sleep. 

He let out a whimpering sound and Wild instinctively leaned down to his side in worry 

“Ssshhh. Ssssshhh.” His cub tried to soothe him. But the hero still tossed his head around. 

“We’ll have to wake him if he keeps making noise..” Time hissed. “He’s going to wake up everyone else..”

Wild continued to try and soothe the hero, stroking his head gently. After a moment or so it seemed to be working as Twi settled down again. 

Then suddenly he groaned again and opened his mouth to let out a single word. 

“Mmm...Midna..”

Time immediately snapped his head around to stare at the stirring hero and at a confused Wild. 

“Wake him Wild.” The Hero of Time spoke, his tone dead serious. 

“But-“

“Wake him!”

Wild was incredibly confused by his leader’s orders, but he followed them nonetheless, shaking his mentor gently. 

“Twi? Twi?”

His eyelids fluttered open. 

For a brief moment Wild was sure he could see a strange glimmer of happiness on the older hero’s face. Until, that was, he seemed to realize where he was. 

“Wha-?” Twilight questioned sleepily. 

“You where having a nightmare” Time stated matter-of-factly. “We didn’t want you waking the whole camp.”

Twilight paused for a moment then sniffed and turned over in his bedroll. 

“Sorry about that. I’m going back to sleep now.”

“No problem.” Time nodded. 

“A-are you alright?” Wild butted in, concerned by how nonchalant both of them were acting. 

“Mmm” was Twilight’s reply, already succumbing to his drowsiness again. 

Wild didn’t say anything, but instead waited to make sure Twilight had fallen asleep again. When he heard a light snore from the older hero, turned to face Time, who had taken up his position at lookout.

“What was that?” 

“Hmm?” Time mumbled, turning to face Wild. 

“That. You were freaking out and telling me to wake him and then you both just acted really casual.” Wild explained. 

Time shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you...But you should probably get some sleep now...”

Wild raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s something you both know, isn’t it?” 

“You really shouldn’t be poking into his business, Wild” Time said bluntly. But Wild wasn’t having it. 

“You realize I’m probably gonna be up half the night looking after him anyway. I don’t want to have to console him from a nightmare not knowing what it’s about, yet clearly you do.”

Time sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“This is going to be a long story...” 

It was the wee hours of the morning when Twilight woke. 

He imagined it was because his throat was incredibly dry and he was in desperate need of some hydration. 

Twilight sighed, yet another aliment to add to the list. 

On the plus side, his head seemed to be pounding much less and the nasty queasy feeling in his stomach appeared to have dissipated. 

When he hoisted himself out of bed he noticed the unmistakable outline of Wild sitting out on watch. 

Funny, Wild was usually on watch at around midnight, and he certainly wasn’t awake to start breakfast, the sun had barely even began to rise. 

“Wild?” Twilight called, confused. 

The younger hero jumped and turned to face him. 

“Twi! Are you ok? Do you need something? Why’re you up?” Wild stammered as he ran toward the hero. 

“Calm down!” Twilight rasped. “I was only looking for water..”

“On it!” Wild yelped, dashing off to the supply bag. 

Twilight couldn’t help but give an exasperated sigh at Wild’s over-enthusiasm. 

His Cub was really something else. 

Wild returned in record time with a large cup of water and Twilight thanked him. 

“So are you feeling better?” Wild asked as his mentor drank. 

Twilight nodded. “I think the medicine helped. I feel moderately shit as opposed to very shit.”

Wild couldn’t help but giggle at his response, but Twilight could definitely see the look of relief on his Cub’s face knowing he was better. 

And then he tensed again. 

“Um...Twilight?”

“Yes Cub?” The older hero asked, confused. 

Wild bit his lip and didn’t speak for a moment, then he started, gingerly. 

“Last night....you had a nightmare, remember?”

Twilight raised an eyebrow. “Yes, vaguely..”

“Well when you were dreaming, you started to talk in your sleep...you mentioned a name...”

Twilight’s eyes widened. He already knew where this was going. 

“I...I got curious so I asked Time and-“

“He told you.” Twilight cut him off. 

Wild flinched. 

Yes. Time had told him everything he knew. About Twilight’s adventures with the princess from the Twilight Realm whom he ended up falling deeply in love with and about a shattered mirror, keeping them forever apart. 

“P-Please don’t be mad at him! It’s my fault for asking..” Wild squeaked, not wanting to get Time in trouble. 

Twilight sighed and looked down at the ground. “I’m not mad at him....you were probably gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner than this?” Wild asked, his voice quiet, yet he wasn’t angry it seemed. 

Twilight looked up at him. 

“Cub...you’ve been through a lot..I..I wouldn’t have felt comfortable telling you my problems when you’ve got so many of your own..”

“But it’s not fair! I always unload my problems on to you. The least I should do is be able to help you if you’re hurting too!” Wild replied. 

Twilight wiped his eyes. He wasn’t going to let his Cub see him teary. 

“You know I’m only trying to protect you Cub” he whispered. 

“Protecting me isn’t worth bottling up your emotions for...” 

Wild scooter closer to him and enveloped his mentor in a hug. 

Twilight truly couldn’t help but let a few tears slip. He loved his Cub. He loved him dearly. He hadn’t felt so cared for, both physically and emotionally in a long long time. 

Wild held on to him for as long as he could. 

He knew what it was like to hurt. He’d cried in Twi’s arms now more times than he could count. Now, at least, he knew he was finally returning the favor. 

“Wild?” mumbled Twi. 

“Yes?”

“I miss her so much..” the older hero chocked. 

“I know you do.” Wild soothed, patting him gently. “I know you do..”

Some time passed before they broke up the hug. Both of them, now feeling a great deal better mentally. 

“We really shouldn’t have done that.” Twilight stated as they parted. 

“Why?” Wild asked, concerned. 

“You’re gonna catch the flu now.” Twilight chuckled. 

“Pfffft. Flu? As if I care about getting the flu.” Wild scoffed. 

“You will when you feel this nasty” 

Wild sighed and looked out at the rising sun. 

“Wild?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Wild turned around and smiled at his mentor. 

“You’ve been nothing but good to me. Even though I kept denying I was sick and even though I never told you about...well, the point is, I kept trying to put on a tough guy act, but I guess that didn’t really work out..”

“For the record, you’re one of the toughest guys I know” Wild replied. “But even the toughest of the tough gotta get emotional sometimes..” 

“And you’re welcome by the way. It’s the least I can do.”

That day the group decided to stay by the forest outskirts and give everyone a much needed break, but in particular, give Twilight the healing time he needed. 

After Hylia only knows how many hours of sleep Wild was running on, he retreated back to his bedroll and promptly collapsed after breakfast. 

Twilight was still throughly babied by the other heroes as Wild was out. 

In particular Sky was keen to be his maternal self. 

They decided to stay another two days until Twilight was in a good enough condition to get going again. 

“Alright, do we have everything?” Time asked as the group were getting ready to make their way through the forest. 

“Wild do you have the Sheikah Slate?” 

“Yes of course I d-d-“ Wild paused and crumpled his nose “ACHOO!”

Everyone in the group looked back at the Hero of the Wild as he fought back another sneeze. 

“Oh sweet Hylia” gasped Warriors. “It’s contagious..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was less of a “Twilight has a problem sleep talking” and more of a “Twilight sickfic” chapter but I fucking love sickfics so how bad. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last and it’s the man himself, Time.


	8. Night Terrors- Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So that’s it, huh?” Said Sky. “We all suck at sleeping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle down folks this is a long one. 
> 
> Kind’ve wrote Time and Twilight here like they knew each other, but not entirely well, since I’m still a bit shaky on the lore there. 
> 
> All going with the headcanon that the boys met one by one instead of all at the same time.

The first time Time had a night terror in front of anybody in the group, it was when it was just him and Twilight. 

He’d just met his younger protégé in the flesh for the first time and it had been quite the experience. 

However, mere hours after the two had found each other and discussed the great evil that was threatening Hyrule across the ages, the heroes found their world spinning and falling apart. 

Suddenly, no longer were they in the open plains of Twilight’s Hyrule, but instead they found themselves plopped into the middle of a forest. 

Sent to another Hyrule to meet another hero. 

That was how it was going to be, Time figured, until they had found every hero from every age where Hyrule was in danger. 

That would certainly take a while. 

As it was already fast approaching evening, Time and Twilight decided they would spent the night in the forest. It seemed best to wait til morning to go searching for a place where this Hyrule’s Link could be living. 

They didn’t have many supplies, since this whole, “meeting a bunch of different incarnations of yourself to save Hyrule again” thing wasn’t particularly planned. But they at least had some blankets and a couple of light snacks to keep them going. 

The two spent most of the night telling each other more about themselves and their adventures. 

It was clear they were both enjoying each other’s company, despite being dragged into yet another quest. 

As the sun set and shined bright yellow through the trees, Time found himself becoming more and more tired. 

Damn. His age was definitely showing, he thought to himself. 

“I’m going to hit the hay” He announced to the Hero of Twilight. 

Twilight nodded. “Goodnight Link, I think I’m going to go to bed soon too.”

It had been a long and very eventful day and not doubt it would be like that for many days to come, so the heroes gladly welcomed a good nights rest. 

By the time the sun set both of the heroes were passed out. 

Twilight was awoken in the middle of the night by a blood curdling scream. 

Immediately he leapt to his feet, head darting around frantically to look and see where the danger was coming from. 

Except there were no monsters. 

On the ground next to him the Hero of Time was sitting upright in bed, his body shaking, and letting out a frightened screech. 

“Link!” Twilight yelled, rushing to the older hero’s side. 

“Link! What’s wrong?! What’s going on?!”

But it was soon fairly obvious that Time didn’t really know what was going on himself. His eyes were focused in front of him and he wasn’t at at acknowledging or even aware of the other hero’s presence. 

Twilight tried to snap him out of it as best as he could, but Time’s flailing arms were proving too much to deal with. 

Twilight instead sat in front of him and continued to repeat his name

“Link...Link...it’s ok. You’re fine. You’re safe...”

It took a few moments for Time to come back to his senses. He stopped screaming and started to take deep and shaky breaths. He stopped staring blankly and became aware of his fellow hero. 

“That’s it....deep breaths now...you’re safe...”

When Twilight sensed the hero had calmed enough, he approached him meekly and put a hand on his back. 

“You ok?”

Time sucked in another breath. 

“I.....I think so?”

“You seemed awfully frightened by something..” Twilight said cautiously. “Were you having some sort of nightmare?”

“I don’t know” was Time’s response. 

“You....don’t know?”

“I can’t remember..”

Oh. 

Twilight waited another moment so the hero could catch his breath before asking him another question. 

“Has this happened before..this, waking up and screaming?...” 

Time paused and looked away from his protégé. 

“Malon has experienced this a couple of times. I never remember, but she tells me that I wake up screaming, like this...” he told Twilight, his voice hushed. 

“I don’t even know what I’m dreaming about..”

Twilight frowned. He’d definitely been prone to the odd nightmare himself, so he certainly felt for his previous incarnation. 

“Are you going to be alright?” He asked him. 

“Yes...yes, just give me some time and I’ll get back to sleep. I’m sorry, by the way...” Time sighed. 

“It’s ok” Twilight assured. “It’s not like you can control whatever this is.”

“Unfortunately not, it seems...”

They sat in silence for a moment, Time making sure he was completely calm again before he spoke. 

“By the way, Link?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re both Link and I feel like every other hero we come across will also be Link. I think we need to come up with nicknames.”

“Oh.” Exclaimed Twilight. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, everyone always referred to me as the Hero of Time during my adventures. So...I could be Time, for example.”

“Time...” said Twilight, thinking it over in his head. “Yes, that works.”

“So what about you?” Time asked him. 

Twilight furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. 

“Twilight” He said. “I think I’d like to be called Twilight.”

“That works by me.” Time nodded in affirmation. 

The two settled down again, though both shaken by the experience, Twilight was just relieved his friend seemed to be perfectly fine now. 

“Goodnight Twilight” he called. 

“Goodnight Time.”

The next day they had wandered through the forest for a little while until they stumbled across a quaint little village. Time said it reminded him of somewhere in his Hyrule. 

They both decided to split up and ask around the village for somebody named Link. 

While on his search, Twilight found himself in a library. It was practically deserted and Twilight was about to leave, when a book sitting on a table caught his eye. 

“Common Aliments of Sleep”

Out of sheer curiosity, Twilight went over and flipped the book open and found a chapter about something he’d never heard of before. 

Night terrors. 

Twilight sat down to read. 

It had taken six weeks for the gang to be assembled. 

In the Hyrule of the quaint little village, they found an adventurer with a streak of pink hair, who’d been on more quests than he could count. 

Then, to a Hyrule engulfed by waves, they found a boy who was known by locals as “The Hero of The Wind”. 

They traversed many different lands and met many fascinating people until they found themselves in a vast and barren land, to meet the hero who had conquered a calamity. 

And then the worlds stopped changing so rapidly and it seemed the group would remain as nine. 

Time loved all of them. 

Despite all being incarnations of one another, everyone was so vastly different. Everyone had their likes and dislikes. Their own unique little quirks. Time just couldn’t help but be fascinated by all of them. 

And yet, despite all their differences there were a few things that seemed to carry in the bloodline of the hero. 

Of course, every one of them was courageous. They were regularly willing to put their lives on the line in battles to help each other. In fact, several injuries had occurred as one of them would step in and take the blow for another. 

They all had their traumas too, unfortunately. Because dealing with monsters and demons was never going to be easy, even after the day had been saved. Many had lost people they loved in the battles against evil. Others had gained severe phobias from bad experiences. They all coped though, which was the main thing. Even if some did better than others. 

But perhaps one of the more odd and surprising things Time noticed was their strange problems with sleeping. 

It had occurred to him one night not long after they’d met Wild. 

He’d awoken to the sounds of crying and to Twilight’s voice. 

It turned out the young hero was prone to awful nightmares about his run ins with Ganon and his past trauma from a hundred years ago. Twilight had been up consoling him. 

Something clicked that night for Time. 

Sleep seemed to be complicated for every Link. 

With most of them, nightmares were commonplace. Some of them like Twilight could cope fine with them, but others like poor Wild struggled. 

A lot of them were also kept up at night. He’d been on many a lookout in which he’d notice someone like Four, Legend or Wild was wide awake in the middle of the night. 

But certainly he’d not been expecting some of the stranger sleeping issues to arise. 

Like the time Wind had pulled him aside to secretly tell him of a frankly scary condition Warriors had been suffering from. 

Or about a week later when Wind himself had an unfortunate run in with a nighttime accident, something Time was all too familiar with as a child. 

Then of course there was Sky and his extremely heavy sleeping. 

And Hyrule with the sleep walking incident and the bell that now jingled as he turned in his bedroll at night. 

The point was that every single person in the group had run into some sort of problem regarding sleep in the time they’d known each other. 

And for once, Time didn’t feel so alone in his own problems. 

It had been four months now since the group had became nine and that night had been much the same as any. 

They had all set up an appropriate camp and a campfire, had dinner, spent some time chatting and gone to bed. It was their nightly routine. 

Time had gone to sleep quite quickly and at first everything was peaceful. 

No dreams. No nightmares. 

Then something stirred in his brain. Something that started with the tick tick ticking of a clock. 

“Hello dear hero.” A voice spoke slyly. 

And Time noticed he could use his own voice too

“Who are you?” He asked, concerned. 

“You know who I am.” It replied. 

Time paused, until, in moment of horror, he recognized the source of the voice. 

“Majora..”

“Hehehe, you remember me” It teased. 

“I destroyed you..” Time breathed. 

“Perhaps you did...” Majora Replied. “But if you remember me does that mean I’m really gone?”

Suddenly an image started to unfold before Time. He stood in a bustling village square, the ticking grew louder. 

Clocktown. 

Time looked down at himself. The eye he once lost now seemed brand new. He was wearing green. 

“Remember the moon, Link?” 

Suddenly the skies around Clocktown turned a sickening red and the horrifying rage filled face of the moon stared down at him. 

Around him people were crying. People were screaming. People stood defiant. People wept in hopelessness. 

“Watch now” said Majora. “They’re all going to die.”

“No!” Time cried, almost instinctively reaching for the ocarina that was tied to his belt. 

But he couldn’t move. 

“Isn’t this fun, dear Link? Everyone you love will succumb to my wrath.”

Suddenly it wasn’t just the people of Clocktown staring up in horror at the impending doom. 

There was Twilight. There was Legend. There was Wind. Hyrule. Four. Warriors. Sky. Wild. 

Everyone watched as the world ended and Time couldn’t do a single thing about it. 

“They’re all going to die.” Chanted Majora. “They’re all going to die.” 

Time’s stomach dropped as he heard the all too familiar sound of a tolling bell, it rang in his ears like the wails of everyone around him. 

Time couldn’t move. Or speak. Or breathe. 

“Goodbye.” Giggled Majora, as the moon crashed into the clock tower. 

“NOOOOO”

Time launched himself forward from his bedroll and screamed. 

The entire camp was woken in a matter of seconds. Many of the heroes reached for their weapons, expecting a monster attack. Others just looked round in shock, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. 

It was Twilight who was the first to realize what was happening. 

Rushing over to the Hero of Time’s side, Wild was already staring at him in a panic and yelling his name. 

“Back away from him Wild!” Twilight yelled, afraid Time would accidentally hurt him. 

“What-what is? What’s he?” The terrified hero stammered. 

“He’s having a night terror!” Twilight replied. “Just stay away from him. He’ll calm down in a second.” But the screeches of pure terror from the oldest hero were certainly not difficult to ignore. 

By now everyone else had locked on to the source of the noise and heard Twilight’s warning yells to Wild. 

They all approached their leader with caution and a look of fear in their eyes. 

Twilight had never seen the group look so horrified. 

Suddenly Time’s screeching stopped and he started to pant heavily. 

“Hey, Time. It’s ok. You were having a night terror. You’re alright. You’re safe.” Twilight spoke. His words of reassurance echoing familiar memories in the oldest hero’s head. 

It took him a moment, but he calmed much quicker than last time, and looked up to see Twilight’s sympathetic face. 

And then he noticed the seven other shaking and shellshocked heroes. 

Oh Hylia. 

Time sighed. “I should explain.” 

Since they were all awake, Wild decided to boil some hot milk for everyone. 

Gathering round the campfire they all sat and waited for Time’s explanation. Some of them getting sleepy again and others wide awake and still a little frightened. 

Time decided to be frank with them. 

“This has happened before..” he spoke. “I have, what I assume are nightmares that I can’t even remember and I wake up screaming..”

“Night terrors” Twilight added for clarity. 

Time turned and looked to him, confused. “How do you..?”

“I’ve done my research old man..” Twilight chuckled. “It seems you’re not the only one these things happen to..”

“You still should’ve told us!” Pipped up Hyrule. “Weren’t you the one who was preaching about telling everyone these kinds of things?”

Time frowned. “You’re right Hyrule, I should’ve, it wasn’t fair to risk scaring you guys like that. But what I was talking about that time was in regards to your frankly dangerous sleepwalking...”

Hyrule pouted, jingling as did. 

“Besides..” Time continued. “Everybody here has their secrets..”

He looked to the group, several of them looking guilty at the ground or blushing at his last statement. 

Wild took a sip of his milk and said nothing. 

“I should tell you guys something..”

Everyone turned to look at the Hero of Warriors who was looking nervous and more than a little guilty. 

“If we’re talking about sleeping trouble...well...I have this problem. It’s called sleep paralysis. It makes it so that when I wake up sometimes I can’t move. I also get hallucinations with it. I...I didn’t want to tell anybody but I think now is the time to come clean...”

The whole group was silent for a moment at this sudden revelation. 

“That’s good to know, Warriors.” Eventually spoke Time, though he already knew from Wind. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” Added Twilight. “Is there any way we can help?”

Warriors blushed. “N-not really no. I just....might need a bit of consolation if you see it happen to me....it scares me....”

Twilight smiled. “Of course. Anything to make you feel better.”

There was silence again until Legend spoke. 

“So what is this huh, confession time?” 

“...Not exactly..” replied Time. “It’s just-“

“I wet the bed!” Squeaked Wind. Interrupting the oldest hero. 

“W-What?” Sky gasped. 

“I wet the bed like a month ago and I’m afraid it might happen again..” Wind stammered. “That’s my confession...”

Everyone stared at the embarrassed young hero for a solid second as Wind held his breath. 

“Yeah we know” said Legend matter-of-factly. 

“WHAT!?” Yelped Wind. 

“You were asleep in the morning and there was this pile of wet clothes just sitting by the supplies and Time told us-“

“Legend!” Barked Time. 

“What?!” Legend retorted defensively. “It’s confession time, Time!”

Time turned and sheepishly faced the youngest hero. “I’m sorry Wind...I forgot to hide the evidence...”

Time for a brief moment thought Wind was about to burst into tears but instead he turned and faced the others. 

“So.....you guys aren’t...disgusted?”

“Not at all.” Said Hyrule. 

“I’ve had to deal with far worse things than a little pee in my lifetime” chuckled Warriors, patting Wind on the shoulder. 

Wind blushed and couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you guys for understanding...”

Everyone nodded in consolation. 

“So anyone else?” Asked Legend. 

“Legend I really think we should-“ Time started frustrated, not wanting the hero to pressure people into telling things they didn’t wish to tell, but he was interrupted by Wild. 

“I have really terrible nightmares.” He stated, surprisingly casually. “They really mess me up sometimes...”

“I have nightmares too.” Twilight said, putting his arm around Wild. “We help each other out.”

“I have a lot of trouble getting to sleep at night sometimes..” Four joined in. 

“Ditto” said Wild from across the campfire. 

“Although I’m not really comfortable on saying why...”. Though Four shot the Hero of Legend a look and he seemed to understand. 

“So that’s it, huh?” Sky said. 

“We all suck at sleeping?”

“That’s rich coming from you!” Legend scoffed. “Mr. I can sleep through a monster attack!”

“Hey!” Sky yelled. “Trust me, if I could choose to wake up I would.”

Legend let out a “pfft” and rolled his eyes. 

“So what’s your sleeping problem then, Legend?” Sky asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

Legend’s eyes widened. 

He hadn’t exactly considered anyone asking him. 

A look of melancholy appeared on his face. 

“I.....I hate going to sleep. Something bad happened....a long time ago and...”

Wild noticed the way the hero tensed and struggled to form his words. 

“Legend!” He called. 

Legend looked up at him. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to explain..” Wild assured him gently. 

Legend looked back down at the ground and let out a shaky sigh. 

“I’m afraid of going to sleep..”

Legend sat there, shaking in front of everyone. 

Nobody quite knew what to say until their thoughts were turned to a sharp inhale from the hero. 

Was he?

Legend let out a sob. 

Sky immediately rushed to his side. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you upset!” He yelped. 

“I-I-it’s ok-I” Legend stammered through his tears. 

But Sky was already squeezing him in a tight hug. 

The other heroes all rushed over to join, until Legend was surrounded in a group hug. 

“It’s ok Legend” Wind cooed. “You don’t need to tell us anymore.”

“There there” Hyrule spoke. “You’re ok, my friend...”

Legend couldn’t help but sob more at the kindness of his fellow heroes. As much as he teased and scoffed he couldn’t deny, he cared deeply for them all so much. 

The all held the hug together for longer than intended. Not only Legend, but everybody seemed to need it at this point. 

“G-guys” Legend spoke shakily. 

“Hmmm?” responded Sky, who’s head was buried into the older hero’s tunic. 

“Do....do you think we could all sleep here, together? Could we get the big blanket from the supplies?”

The gang stopped an considered. 

“Of course” Time decided. “If it’d help you feel better..”

“I think it would..” Legend sniffed. “Thank you..”

The big blanket had always just been used as a sort of picnic blanket for the group, it was large enough for them all to sit on. Time had never considered using it as a makeshift large bed. Yet lying here, with his friends all around him made him wonder why he hadn’t. 

“We should do this more often..” Time whispered, as not to wake the already asleep Sky. 

“Absolutely” Four agreed. 

“This is so cozy” sighed Wind. 

“Are you feeling better Legend?” Asked Hyrule. 

“Yeah...” responded Legend. “I think being around you guys...helps”. 

“I’m glad” spoke Time. 

“Goodnight everyone” said Wild. 

“Sweet dreams” said Warriors. 

“Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bokoblins bite..” said Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it folks. 
> 
> Thank you so much to every single one of you for your support on this fic. 
> 
> It was an absolute joy to write and the first multi chapter fic I’ve completed since I was around 15(?). 
> 
> Expect more LU and Zelda fics soon. 
> 
> Thank you again everyone. Have a great day <3.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Links vs Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021431) by [OctolingO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO)


End file.
